Love Hurts
by luvscharlie
Summary: Joffrey meets someone in the village who looks familiar. She should. Joffrey/girl!Gendry


_Love __Hurts_ by Luvscharlie

_Warnings: Underage characters, AU, Genderswap, light adult content, light violence, adult language_

_**A/N**__**:**__ Originally written for a genderswap challenge as part of Team Lannister at Throneland on Live Journal where I chose to make Gendry Waters become Gena Waters. _

Joffrey couldn't seem to stay away from the Blacksmith's shop. There was something about the young woman who was living with the smithy. Something that kept his intrigue. It could have had something to do with the fact that she kicked him the first time she saw him, rather than bowed down to his princely crown. In the shin. And it hurt! And OW!

Gena Waters couldn't care less that Joffrey was royalty. And boy, that was annoying.

Most times, actions of this sort would have sent him running to Mother to complain about how he'd been disrespected by a common girl- a bastard no less- and how something extreme must be done to teach her some respect.

There was something about her eyes that pulled him in. They were a familiar shade of blue. Her hair hung in wild, black curls around her face, and Joffrey caught himself sneaking out of the castle, even leaving the Hound behind, in order to see her when no one would know.

He stood in the back alley, craning his neck to get a peek, but never getting close enough to let her see. That went on for days.

The fourth day he came to the alley, after spending the morning avoiding the Hound (which was harder than it looked), he was settling into a spot which he'd decided afforded him the best view of her, but gave him enough cover not to be seen from the shop. Assumptions were a real bitch. They'd come back to bite you every time.

He was just settling in and getting comfortable when someone cleared their throat behind him and he nearly pissed himself at the fright. His heart was racing when he turned and found himself staring directly into pools of deep blue.

"Your voyeuristic tendencies are becoming creepy. Also, you're really bad at spying. You need another hobby."

"Is that the way you speak to your prince?" Joffrey fell back on one of the retorts that would usually send people scrambling to kiss his ass.

"No, it's the way I speak to the little pervert who keeps peeking in my windows."

Apparently, there would be no ass kissing today. Not from this one anyway. Perhaps denial was the better route to take. "I wasn't peeking at you. I was keeping a watch on my father's subjects. It's what a good prince does."

"Yet, here _you_are doing it. Wonders never cease, I guess." Gena shook her head.

"Oh. My. Gods. You take that back!"

Her voice was frustratingly calm. "No."

"You have to. I'm a prince. You're not allowed to speak to me that way. Mother says. So you take it back right now."

Again, the tone lacking any concern whatsoever. "No."

"You have to!" He stomped his foot to emphasize how unreasonable she was being.

"Huh-uh," she said.

"Uh-huh," Joffrey shot back. "Besides you're ugly. I'd never look at you. I'm not even looking at you now." He closed his eyes to prove a point. "You're a cow. An ugly, ugly cow."

"So I guess if I were to loosen my laces, you wouldn't be interested in getting a feel of what I have hidden underneath? What with me being a cow and all."

Joffrey popped open one eye for a peek. "Well... let's not be hasty in assuming things. I mean you're ugly and all that, but I can take pity on the poor and unseemly. My septa says everyone deserves to be loved and I pay attention in my lessons. I'm a very good student."

"That's awful good of you to be so kind to those less fortunate," Gena said.

And bless her, she sounded sincere to his ears. Perhaps he'd judged her harshly and she was coming to really understand how to treat a prince. "Come here," he said in a voice that would have made Uncle Jaime proud. He sounded sexy. He was just sure of it.

Of course , it was met with a giggle, so maybe it needed some work. Stupid girl.

He reached down her top, only to have his hand grabbed and his arm twisted behind his back in blinding white pain before he knew what had him. Then Gena's knee connected soundly with Joffrey's balls.

_Ugh!Ow!Eek!I'mdying_ was Joffrey's first thought. His second thought was that he was surely in love. His third thought was that love was right painful.


End file.
